He fell in love
by Nikita Rae Tempest
Summary: Undergoing restructuring
1. Chapter 1

Oh your transferring to Hogwarts for your sixth-seventh year of witch schooling. Those words mocked Alyssa. The easy dismissal of her feelings to her school at Salem was eating at her insides. 'Do you know how much I wanted for you to go to Hogwarts? You have to be a level 10 on the regular scale to even get on the waiting list.' Her mother had said. Alyssa laughed. 'Mother deary I'm a level 16 on the special scale. Animal-tongue, water, fire, healing, metamorphic. All I control but I keep it locked up very tightly. The only higher is 18' You never told me who my dad was or is, who is he? Why do you flinch when I ask. Am I not who you say I am? Or do you have a secret that you don't want me to know. 7-13-97'

The door rang."I'll get it Mom," Alyssa yelled running to the door.

"Hey Spark, I hear your not going to Salem for our last years of schooling. What's up with that?" A male voice asked.

"Listen Robert what I do is my business not yours, mind going away your stench is making me gag," Alyssa's voice was soft but dismissive.

"No I don't think I will, tell me pretty girl why don't we take a spin in your room," Robert said.

"How 'bout... Take a hike," Alyssa said trying not to gag at his beer breath, "Now."

Alyssa's hand glowed for a second then Robert was gone. Alyssa sighed.

"Take a hike now. Was that the best you could come up with 'Lyssa?" A girl voice asked.

"Like I wanted to 'Ena his breath was with enough booze to knock out an elephant," Alyssa said turning to see her friend.

"Well you know what we Southern Girls always say..." Rowena said.

"Y'all don't come back now, ya hear," Alyssa said.

The girls laughed.

"I thought I heard your voice Rowena. Come you can have dinner with us and we can talk about Hogwarts, I heard you where going to right?" Alyssa's mom said.

"Yes ma'am," Rowena said.

"Good," Alyssa's mom said.

"Your going to the school in Britain to?" Alyssa said in disbelieve.

"Like I was going to let you see all of the HOT British boys alone, yeah right," Rowena said.

"Your the best 'Ena," Alyssa said.

"I know," Rowena said.

They laughed.

"But seriously when are you telling her your a level 16?" Rowena asked.

"When are you telling yours your a 14?" Alyssa countered.

"Fair enough but don't you want her to know this might be why she won't tell you anything about your father," Rowena said.

"She said she would tell me when I got into Hogwarts, well look I'm in and she hasn't told me," Alyssa said.

.

"Maybe," Rowena said.

"So can we drop this?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah," Rowena agreed, "Your just so stubborn."

"And your just so tell 'em," Alyssa said.

"Girls can you come in here please I want to tell you something," Alyssa's 'Mom' said.

"Coming," Alyssa yelled.

"Alyssa, Rowena I want to tell you about Alyssa's father," Mom said.

"There is the answer to you question 'Lyssa," Rowena said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The school list came along with a rep of the school. She said her name is Prof. McGonagall. She would be taking us shopping in Diagon Alley as both our mothers where busy. She told us that out of school we could call her Minerva as it was easier to say with our southern accents which are really bad. Hogwarts' Headmaster Prof. Dumbledore had gone to an international school conference and the other schools said that robes where an unnecessary risk to the movement of the students. So Dumbledore being who he is changed it to look more school like with robes only necessary on the first and last day. However, it was this:

1 formal robe

3 sets of dress code ware (boy button up white shirts with black pants, girls with black skirts that reach at least mid-thigh white blouse and black socks that reach past the knee or is just below, regular shoes)

1 wizard hat

1 winter coat/cloak (silver fastenings if cloak)

3rd year and up can wear regular clothes on weekends

I really hate this dress code. So we went to US Gringotts and got money out of our trust vault. Which was pretty full as we are a well off family. Who we met in Diagon Alley is someone I will probably laugh at for the rest of my life so really if all of the British Boys where 'Mama's Boys'. I'll have fun teasing them.

"Mother I can shop on my own, I am sixteen," A voice drawled.

"Draco, I will not risk you getting hurt," A female voice said.

We passed them at that instance. They both looked at Minerva in shock. 'Ena giggled.

"Professor McGonagall," The boy's mother said nodding curtly.

Though I have to say that the boy was not bad looking.

"Mrs. Malfoy," Minerva said nodding back.

We walked away then. 'Ena broke out laughing then.

"That was so funny," She said after she was done.

"I agree though the mother looked like she swallowed something sour. The boy looked like a deer at the end of my gun," I said.

A friend of mine takes me out shooting.

"That boy and the mother are Draco and Narcissa Malfoy. They are part of a very inflectional family however, watch your step around them," Minerva said.

We nodded. I kept thinking 'Mama's boy'.

"Even though you don't need them want to go look at the wands this took less time then I thought as we have 3 more hours," Minerva said.

"Sure..."

"Sounds fun," 'Ena finished.

"Please don't be the Weasley twins," Minerva said, "I grew more grey hairs with the Marauders though."

"Ah, Ms. Sharp, Ms. Harlow I was wondering when I would see you in my shop," Ollivander said, "Minerva I need some ginger wood as I'm out you see. Could you go get some for me?"

"Sure," Minerva said taking the money he held out.

"Level 16 and 14 on the elemental scale, don't see those a lot. I have the perfect wands for you two made just for you by my great-great-great-great grandfather in Ancient Egyptian times. Dark Cherry wood with King Cobra venom and a golden phoenix feather as a core, Ms. Sharp I think this is yours," Ollivander said.

I took the wand and felt a warmth then a coolness that stayed.

"12½ inches it was made for the Egyptian goddess Sekhmet. Ms. Harlow 11½ inches, oak with a pure silver unicorn hair as a core. Try it," Ollivander said.

'Ena took the light brown wand and she smiled.

"Made for the Egyptian goddess Isis, never two friends turned sisters like them, 7 galleons, I'm glad to see them gone," Ollivander said.

"Wait what about the Egyptian goddesses owning these wands before us. How can that be?" I asked.

Ollivander just smiled as Minerva came in.

"Oh, Misses Sharp and Harlow this is the shop you can go to to get wand polish and a holster," Ollivander said handing 'Ena a slip of paper.

We then left to go to the shop 'Wand Supplies'. Real creative name right. I found a black dragon hide holster but it was the wrong size.

"Excuse me sir, do you have one of this in 12½ inches?" I asked the shop owner.

"Yes let me go get it," He said.

The holster was a right handed flick holster that had anti-accio and a blood bond on it. It was worth the money.

Mom had said that we could stay in England to get used to the time zone. Minerva brought us to a large family called the Weasleys and a boy named Harry Potter, who was famous actually which was interesting. Rowena asked him so many questions I though his head would spin.

"'Ena leave the boy alone you will have plenty of time to pick his brain later," I said.

"But 'Lyssa," Rowena whined.

"No," I said in the voice I handled my little sister Rae.

Rae was 11 years old now but she was as much of a 2 year old as anyone can get.

"Is she coming to Hogwarts with us?" Rowena asked.

"Yeah, she's going to arrive soon in fact that's why I was buying first year stuff to. I'll have to bring her to Ollivander's though," I said.

"Crap, she'll love him and won't want to leave," Rowena said.

"I know, why I only am bringing her there," I said.

The floo then lit up green and Rae came tumbling out.

"I hate floo travel!" Rae exclaimed.

"Rae, you know it's the fastest travel until I get my license to Apperate," I said.

"Can we go look at wands now?" Rae asked.

"You can go tomorrow Deary," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Rae tomorrow and pouting won't help you," I said.

She huffed and pouted at Rowena.

"I became immune when you used that on me when I was 15," Rowena said.

"Y'all are no fun," Rae said.

"Damn right we are no fun," Rowena said.

"This is my little sister Rae Sharp. She's going as a first year at Hogwarts, though she was suppose to come with me to Salem," I said.

"Nice to meet you," Rae said.

Everyone else nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rae was so excited to be going to Diagon Alley. She looked like a five year old in a candy shop.

"Where are we going," She asked looking back at me and the Weasleys.

"Ollivanders," I said bored.

She looked over at me with her pouting face on.

"What no robe shopping or book shopping?" Rae asked.

"No," I said.

"Why not?" Rae asked pouting again.

"Because I want to get back to the Weasley's before midnight so we get to go get wands that is all," I said.

Rae didn't speak until we where at Ollivanders.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"Right here Miss. Rae Sharp," Ollivander said from behind her.

Like before Rowena and I didn't jump but everyone else did.

"Mr. Ollivander, how has business been since we left?" Rowena asked.

"Just fine girls, just fine," Ollivander said.

"I'm glad," I smiled.

"So my wand arm is both," Rae said.

"It's her right," I said.

"Rose wood, magical raven feather core," Ollivander said after two wands.

"It feels right," Rae said.

"Most do, Miss. Rae most do," Ollivander said.

We all walked out of the door. Rae saw the sign to Knockturn Alley and wanted to go there. I saw Mrs. Weasley was uneasy about it. So I told her no.

"But I want to go there," She whined.

She kept whining forever.

"Raven Katherine Sharp I said no and that is final," I finally snapped.

Rae was startled at the use of not only her real first name but her whole name to. She didn't bring it up again as she knew I had finally after many hours snapped.


End file.
